


Waiting

by yellowflickerbeats



Series: Daughters [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Dark Castle, Dark One Belle, Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflickerbeats/pseuds/yellowflickerbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle waits for the Dark Curse to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this follows the verse that was established in Daughters, aka belle and rumple are both dark ones. i couldn't name the baby, i apologize! feel free to imagine whatever name you wish for their child to have.

A blank expression lay on Belle’s face as she stared out the window from Rumple’s tower room. It was only a matter of hours before everyone would be torn away from the Enchanted Forest to a different land. A land where magic didn’t roam free. It would be strange of course, but it’s what had to be done in order to reunite father and son. 

Belle and Rumplestiltskin had worked tirelessly for months in preparation for this very day. They had put Regina in a certain mindset, exactly how they wanted it. From there, they prepared. Belle protected the castle on the off chance they would ever return while Rumple set up his plans with Regina. Plans that would keep Belle and the baby together, at least. Her heart ached at the thought of being separated from Rumple, but she knew they would reunite eventually. She knew that the savior, a woman known as Emma, would reunite them. Belle had to believe she would. 

Belle’s focus was snapped when the sound of crying filled the room. A small smile spread on her face as she turned towards the crib that sat in the middle of her line of vision.

Their daughter had been born four months prior. The pain hadn’t been too much for Belle to handle, but she had chalked it up to the curse of the Dark One protecting her. Either way, she and her husband were equally content. Their daughter had been born, a perfect split between mother and father. 

The thought of Rumplestiltskin made Belle sigh. She wished for her husband to be by her side as she waited for the purple haze to take them away, but she knew he was exactly where he wanted to be, imprisoned underneath the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming. The thought humored Belle, as she had tried to protect the couple’s baby only months before (which she now knew, the baby would grow up to become the savior). In the meantime though, they were keeping her husband there, without magic. Belle chuckled again as she went to pick up the child, who immediately began playing with Belle’s brown locks. 

Rumplestiltskin wasn’t completely alone. No, Belle and the baby would visit. Once nightfall hit, Belle would sneak down to where he was being held captive. A quick freezing spell would take care of the guards, and the bars of the cage were easy enough to open with her magic. Their daughter would smile and giggle at the sight of her father, and they’d stay there through the night. Sometimes their child would just smile at them both, other times she’d sleep through the whole encounter. When their daughter slept, the two would talk. They’d talk about their plans, the curse, the new land. Everything. Belle was thankful for each moment. 

When dawn broke, Belle would kiss her husband goodbye and leave everything as it was before she arrived. It was as if she was never there.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She knew he was where he needed to be, but she still wished for him to be at her side as they left this world for another. She snuggled her daughter closer to her as she walked towards the window. They would soon be lost in another world, it was only a matter of time. 

\- -

“Cleanup on aisle two,” a voice said over the loudspeaker in the supermarket. 

Lacey had to stifle back a giggle at the words as she navigated around the store with her cart. That had to have been the third spill this morning alone. 

A small noise erupted from the cart and Lacey smiled. Her daughter had been asleep all while she shopped, meaning she was bound to wake up any minute. Of course, the loudspeaker would be the noise to do it. “Hi my little darling,” Lacey cooed down into the cart as she walked aimlessly around the store. After everything that she had hoped for in life, she couldn’t even begin to fathom _this_ is where she would end up. 

She had always dreamed of seeing the world. She spent her entire childhood reading countless books about different countries and the different wonders of the world. She had plans to go to college somewhere far away from Storybrooke, Maine. She wasn’t going to stay in town like all of her reckless friends. However, a drunken one-night stand at eighteen with the town pawnbroker proved otherwise. She ended up pregnant and devastated. She would never see the world. Even though the thought loomed in her mind, she knew she would do whatever it took to care for her child. Unfortunately, the father of her child wasn’t as interested in the concept as she was. 

Lacey made do as a single mother, though. She had a child care system set up with the church, and she would work at the Storybrooke Library to earn her wages. They made do, and Lacey adored her child. They had each other and that was all that mattered. 

Lacey’s thoughts began to drive her away and she didn’t realize that she was about to crash into one of the sale racks. In attempt to avoid the collision, she pulled the cart back and moved out of the way. In doing so though, she accidently backed into another patron. 

“Woah,” the voice said, causing Lacey to furrow her brows. The voice was new, one that Lacey had never heard before. She knew everyone in the town. Lacey quickly turned around to acknowledge the stranger.

“I am _so_ sorry,” she quickly apologized as she came face to face with the unfamiliar face. This new girl was blonde and wore an irritated expression on her features. She was holding a candy bar in her hand. “I must have not been paying attention,” she continued on nervously, her cheeks blushing red. She despised feeling embarrassed

“You’re fine. I wasn’t really paying attention either,” the woman explained, causing Lacey to nod. They were about to part their separate ways before _something_ drew Lacey in. 

“Do I know you?” Lacey questioned with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, she needed to know who this woman was. “It’s just, I know everyone in town, but I don’t think our paths have ever crossed,” she explained, almost as if she were in a trance. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at her before shaking her head.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m new to town,” she explained with a nod of her head before putting the candy bar back on it’s shelf. Lacey nodded along with her before extending a hand to her. 

“I’m Lacey,” she said simply, a smile replacing the confusion that had piled up on her features. The stranger gave her a small smile as well before taking her hand to shake. 

“Emma,” she said. _Emma._ Lacey’s vision clouded for a second before memories started pouring into her brain. She remembered who she was. _Belle._

Countless, countless memories of her former life began to resurface and she remembered _everything._

Being a Dark One. The curse. Their castle. Her pregnancy. Snow. Charming. Baelfire. 

_Rumplestiltskin._

Belle’s breath hitched and she quickly pushed her new thoughts away, since Emma was now staring at her with a concerned look. “You okay?” She asked. Belle quickly nodded as she went to pick up the baby carrier out of the cart. “Yes, I just remembered something. I have to go,” she explained and within seconds she was flying out the door with her baby in tow. She would come back and apologize for leaving her cart in the middle of the aisle later, but she needed to go now. She needed to see her husband.

\- -

Belle moved as quickly as she could towards the pawnshop that stood towards the middle of town. Part of her was in shock. She had been clouded with _twenty-eight_ years of false memories. Twenty-eight years of caring for her child as a single mother. Twenty-eight years of believing Rumplestiltskin (well, technically Mr. Gold in this land) didn’t want to be with her. The thought alone broke her heart, especially since she knew the truth. 

The bell to the pawnshop rang out as she pushed her way through, tightening her grip on the baby carrier. Rumplestiltskin stood behind the front desk, sifting through paperwork. The sight of her love made her heart explode, but she had forgotten one crucial detail. He wouldn’t know who she was. At least, not yet.

“Miss French,” his voice spoke out grimly, the sound breaking her from the trance. “What are you doing here?” he asked plainly, as if he was not interested at all. Belle’s heart sunk, but it was true. In this land, Mr. Gold wanted nothing to do with Lacey French or her child. 

“I was just, um,” for once, Belle was speechless. The clashing personalities between who she is and who she thought she was battled for dominance, leaving her speechless. “I’m sorry,” was all she could muster up in the end. She wasn’t even sure what she was apologizing for, but it was better than an awkward silence. 

“I think you should leave,” he replied, refusing to look at her or her child. Their child. Belle wanted to scream. In both realities, they had a child. How could this version of her husband not want anything to do with the child? Deep down, she knew it was the curse. It was all Regina’s doing. Even then, it still hurt.

Belle contemplated leaving, but _no_ . She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to be here, with him. With their daughter. Her family. No, she was staying and she was going to make him remember, whether he liked it or not.

In another true act of impulsiveness, Belle marched over to where he stood and set the baby carrier down by her feet. Without another thought, she grabbed at his tie and pulled his face down to meet hers. Their lips crashed together, the feeling making Belle ecstatic. She missed this. After a few moments, she pulled away from him, determination still plastered all over her face. 

The man looked confused, at first. He merely stared at Belle while she stood there, her confidence soaring. Then, a small smile formed on his face as he reached up to cradle her cheek. “Belle,” he said softly, tears welling up in his eyes. The same started to form in Belle’s as she quickly reached up to wrap her arms around him. He remembered. 

“You look different here,” Belle said, half jokingly. Rumplestiltskin laughed at the comment after the two pulled apart.

“As do you,” he said, taking in her appearance. He was right. In this land, Belle’s wardrobe included sundresses, blouses, skirts, and ballerina flats. She did look different, compared to the enormous amount of leather and heels she wore in the Enchanted Forest. She would have to fix that later on. 

While Belle contemplated her new wardrobe, she had noticed that Rumple’s eyes had finally locked in on the baby carrier. Belle’s face quickly broke out in a grin as she reached down to pick up the carrier and place it on the counter. She unbuckled their daughter and gave her a gentle smile before handing her over to her father. He didn’t say anything, but she watched on as he held their daughter with such ease. 

They were finally a family again.


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin adjust to their new non-cursed lives in Storybrooke.

“I think we might have remembered everything a little early,” Belle said quietly to Rumplestiltskin after he had buckled their daughter back into her seat. She had fallen asleep in his arms, a small smile formed on her face. 

“Indeed,” he replied as he slowly rocked the car seat. He finally broke his eye contact with their daughter and moved to stare at his wife instead. A gentle smile appeared on his face before she reached out to grab her hand. She was most definitely right. The rest of the town was still walking around under the haze of the curse. They had no idea. “How did you remember?” Rumple questioned.

Belle smirked and squeezed his hand in response. “ _Emma,_ ” she said, causing Rumple to laugh and nod. 

“That’ll do it,” he said, a similar smirk forming on his face. Before the Dark Curse had hit, they both strove to remember the name of the savior. _Emma_ . They knew it would be useful to have in the long run, but Belle had no idea it would be what woke her. 

A smile formed on her lips. “It probably would have worked on you too, but kissing sounded so much better,” Belle said, quite seductively. After years and years of being a mild mannered librarian with a dark secret, it wasn’t hard to slip back into who she truly was. Rumplestiltskin laughed at her words and pulled her closer to where he stood. Oh, how she missed this man. 

Belle rested her head on Rumple’s chest and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close in exchange, and the two stood there together as one for what felt like forever. She wished they could have stood there forever. Unfortunately, there was still work for them to do. They had to find Baelfire. 

Belle sighed before eventually speaking up. “What happens now?” The two really hadn’t talked about what happened after they reached the new land. It was hard to believe they had already cleared their biggest hurdle. 

Rumple shook his head. “There’s plenty of work to be done. We’ll need magic before we can accomplish it, though,” he murmured. Magic. If her husband hadn’t been in the picture, magic would have easily been the thing she missed most. It was so simple, so easy. She couldn’t even fathom how she spent twenty-eight years in a world that lacked it. How? 

Belle nodded and pulled back to look Rumplestiltskin in the eyes. “We still need to worry about Regina,” she added on, her thoughts running wild. Regina didn’t know they had already awoken from the curse. They could use that to their advantage. 

“Right. We’ll have to go about our lives as we have for the past twenty-eight years,” Rumple answered, his eyes narrowing as he began to sift through their options. Belle frowned. They both knew what that meant. Ignoring and hating each other over Lacey and Gold’s biggest mistake. Belle pursed her lips, her eyes shifting between their sleeping daughter and her true love. She needed at least one night together with her family.

“I don’t think Regina will notice if we’re together, just for tonight,” Belle said, a smirk forming on her lips. She took a step closer to Rumple, who reciprocated her smirk with a smile. 

“Hmm, I think you might be right about that,” he added on, his eyes turning a dangerous shade as he leaned down to press his lips to her. Belle knew what her plans would be tonight. 

\- - - 

After sneaking over to her apartment to grab necessities for both her and their daughter, Belle had made her way over to the mansion that stood towards the edge of town. It was a gorgeous house, one that Lacey had always been in love with. She had never been inside, of course. 

She parked a few blocks away, just to keep the charade up. She doubted that Regina would drive by and check, but on the off-chance that she did, it was good to be prepared. 

Belle made her way into the large house (through the back entrance, of course - they didn’t need Rumple’s eavesdropping neighbors running back to Regina with information) with their daughter in tow, and was instantly greeted with the smell of something delicious. The notion caused her to smile as she found the kitchen with ease, the sight of her husband relaxing her immediately. 

“Smells good,” she murmured, setting down her things and their child. She had woken up earlier, but was now sleeping soundly once more. Rumplestiltskin smirked at her words and watched as Belle made her way closer to him.

“We may only have one night, might as well go all out,” he replied, grabbing his wife by the waist and pulling her close. Belle laughed and gave him a seductive smile. Part of her was still in shock thinking about how long she had gone without being with her husband. 

“Yes, indeed we should,” she said quietly, a smirk painted on her face as she leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. 

\- - -

Belle stood in the library, staring blankly at the computer in front of her. She was supposed to be taking inventory and going through her catalogs, but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was with Rumplestiltskin. 

They had been keeping up their charade for a week now. Little contact during the day, some at night. They knew it was best to keep up their lives as they were, to deter Regina from detecting anything. It wasn’t easy. 

Whenever they did spend time together, a large majority of it was spent focusing on their daughter. Belle enjoyed that, but she still missed the time she could spend with her husband.

Eventually, Belle logged off of the computer and began to gather her things. Day care was ending soon and she knew Mother Superior (well, the Blue fairy, she knew) wouldn’t be too keen if she was late. It wasn’t something Lacey French would do. Belle laughed at the thought. Her cursed self was very little like herself. The only similarity they shared was their love of books. 

Belle locked up the library and sighed. The clouds were coming in from the sea and she knew a storm was brewing. How fitting. Another sigh escaped her lips as she stepped from the curb to begin her trek down Main Street. However, before she could get anywhere, a sign caught her eye. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to be there, or even be thinking about, but her feet had other ideas. Some seconds later, Belle found herself opening the door to the pawn shop. The bell greeted her, but the face of another did not.

“Miss French! What a pleasant surprise,” the voice of Regina radiated through the air, causing Belle to clench. Of course, Regina was mayor here. 

“Mayor Mills, w-what are you doing here?” Belle questioned, taking a few steps forward. 

“I just happened to be walking by when I saw a beautiful piece of jewelry in the window. I couldn’t resist,” Regina beamed, sarcasm dripping in her voice. This was normal for Mayor Mills. Most never even noticed. “I could be asking you the same question though. Why on Earth would you need to stop by Mr. Gold’s?”

Belle shrugged. “Oh, you know. Just interesting in browsing a little,” she said, turning her attention to one of the display cases. Everything in the shop was stuff the two had owned back in the Enchanted Forest. “Have you seen this tea set over here? It’s really quite beautiful,” she tried in attempt to make small talk, her eyes burning a hole in the glass.

Regina laughed. “Lacey, please,” she began, her heels clicking against the floor as she moved to where Belle was standing. “You don’t have to hide things from me. I know you and Mr. Gold have… history together.” 

A lump formed in Belle’s throat. “Y-you do?” She questioned, inching back from the figure that hovered over her. Regina laughed above her.

“Of course dear. I know all about what you two have been through,” she leaned in closer, “I know he’s the father of your sweet little boy. The thing looks nothing like that Will Scarlet you used to associate with,” Regina gestured, the feeling of uncomfort plastered over her features.

Belle sighed out. She didn’t know about their re-emerged memories. Thank goodness - they still had the upperhand. “Um, well first, I have a daughter,” she clarified, “but um, how do you know about that?”

Regina looked as if she was about to explain when a deep voice broke through. “Mayor Mills,” Rumple said, causing the two women to turn around, “and Miss French. What can I do for you two?” He questioned, a stoic expression on his face. 

“Mr. Gold,” Regina smiled, moving back over the front desk where he stood, “I was actually interested in buying something from your collection. I just happened to run into Lacey here while I was waiting on you.” Regina gestured to her and Belle gave a forced smile. She was supposed to despise Mr. Gold, for all he had done to her. She had to play the part. 

“Ah yes,” Rumple nodded, “Is there something you’ll be needing as well, Miss French?” His voice was emotionless. 

“Actually, I was just leaving,” Belle replied rudely, before lowering her voice, “It was nice to see you, Mayor Mills.” She said with a small nod of her head before slipping out the front door. She slammed it for extra effect, before quickly running back across the street, to the library. God, she wished she had magic right now. 

\- - -

While back inside the library, Belle phoned the Church and told Mother Superior that she was going to be running a little late, that inventory was taking longer than expected. Belle managed to ignore the hint of annoyance that filled the other end of the telephone. “Fairies,” Belle grumbled after she had hung up, knowing Rumple’s high distaste for them. It had rubbed off on her. 

She moved to the window, just in time to see Regina walking out of the pawn shop with a new necklace in her hand. Once out of view, Belle quickly jetted out of the library and across the street, quietly making her way into the pawn shop. 

She closed the door behind her and sighed a breath of relief. Rumplestiltskin stood behind the main counter, a tired expression covering his features. “Belle,” he murmured. She nodded at his words. “I know, I shouldn’t be here,” she replied, making her way to where he stood, “it’s hard to stay away from you, though,” she continued, a smirk appearing on her features. Belle may be dressed like an innocent bookworm, but her personality remained. Rumple smiled at her as she stepped behind the display case, inching even closer to him. 

“You don’t say,” he questioned, his hands reaching for her waist. He tugged her to him, their bodies touching. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, all while shrugging at his words. 

“Well technically, I’m just trying to make up for those pesky twenty-eight years we were apart,” she explained before licking her lips. She knew they had a long way to go before the rest of the town remembered who they were. They had discussed it during their one night together. 

He laughed at her words. “Of course,” he murmured, before sighing, “what did Regina talk to you about, before I came out here?” 

The question startled Belle when it shouldn’t have. It made sense for him to ask about Regina. Belle merely shrugged. “She pointed out that she knew you and I had history together,” Rumple straightened up, before she continued, “at first I thought she knew that we remembered, but it turned out that she just knew about our child,” she murmured, looking away. Rumple nodded at her words, before taking a step back, away from the couple’s embrace. 

“Belle, I’m sorry for,” he paused, trying to find the correct word, “everything.” She could only chuckle at him. 

“We were cursed, none of that stuff actually happened,” she explained, but deep down, a part of her was still hurt. Rejection hurt. Lacey had spent endless nights over the course of twenty-eight years, wondering. Wondering what was wrong with her. What was so off about her that made someone refuse to be apart of her child’s life? She had combed through every possible reason, every possible theory. None made sense. Of course, it all made sense as to why it never did. It was never supposed to make sense in the first place. 

Rumple’s voice cut into her daydreams. “I know, but still,” he murmured, taking hold of her hands. He squeezed them softly and Belle smiled. “It’s okay,” she explained before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. She stepped away from the embrace and let go of his hands, watching as they fell limply against his sides. 

“I’m off to pick up our daughter, care to join me?” she questioned, a sly smile on her face as she began to head for the front door. Rumple raised an eyebrow at her. 

“My dear, what about Regina?” he asked in return. 

Belle only laughed and shook her head. “She already knows he have history,” she explained, shrugging her shoulders, “plus, it’s about time this town got a little shake-up.” Her smile only grew. Rumple chuckled at her before stepping away from the counter. 

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally, this was only going to be a little one-shot that got tagged onto my daughters verse. however, i'm kind of obsessed with dark one belle and wanted to see more of her in storybrooke. it's not my best work, but i did enjoy writing it and i hope you all enjoyed it as well.


End file.
